La primera vez
by tsunade09
Summary: Neal descubre lo que pasa cuando arriesga su vida. Advertencia contiene spanking (nalgadas) como forma de disciplina. Si no le gusta no lea


LA PRIMERA VEZ

Nota: nada de White collar me pertenece yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Neal caffrey un joven con una vida llena aventuras y misterios crecido en protección de testigos con una madre casi ausente y un padre que paso de héroe a villano de la noche a la mañana, se fue de casa y empezó su aventura una aventura loca pero era su forma de escapar de su historia contradictorio porque él en verdad deseaba conocerla, porque muy dentro suyo quería saber si lo que era él, lo era por su sangre si era malo o bueno quien era Neal Caffrey en realidad.

Por esas cosas del destino y la justicia tanta aventura le llevo a cruzarse con un hombre al cual en su momento le pareció sin importancia pero de pronto y sin darse cuenta se había metido en el juego del gato y el ratón en una persecución que parecía no tener fin ambos disfrutaban del reto uno de atrapar y el otro de escapar pero como todo llega su fin y el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal pues el gato termino casando al ratón y no es que Neal fuera malo pero santo tampoco era, Neal se puede decir que es un ladrón con conciencia y un buen corazón y por lo mismo al final termino trabajando para el hombre que le capturo

Pero quien era este hombre, pues el agente especial Peter Burke de la división de cuello blanco, un tipo honrado, serio de buenos principios con una alta moral , amante de su trabajo y la ley, un esposo amorosos y con muy poca paciencia y un carácter gruñón.

En su primer caso el del holandés se había dado cuenta de que le respetaba y le gustaba trabajar con aquel trajeado pero también de la poca paciencia que tenia, por su aventura al escondite de aquel tipo que aunque en un principios pensó que estaría contento por su logro porque al final fue por su hazaña que terminaron atrapando al malo pero no Peter estaba enojado y aunque sí reconoció su ingenio le dejo bien claro que no aprobaba que se fuera a sus espaldas y se pusiera en semejante peligro, Neal no tenía mucha experiencia en la relaciones padre e hijo pero al finalizar ese día se sintió como un adolecente regañado por su padre por el sermón que le dio de Peter.

Y así con el paso del tiempo su relación se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y paso de la amistad a casi una de familia Neal iba a la casa de los Burke y pasaba tiempo allí y Peter era un padre sobre protector en toda su regla a Neal le hacía gracia verlo en ese papel e incluso le hacía enojar a propósito para ver hasta dónde podía llegar eso le divertía claro nunca conseguía enojarlo tanto como para verlo en verdad en plan de papá enojado al 100%

Cierto día mientras resolvían un caso en el cual habían secuestrado a una modelo, Neal tubo la brillante idea de intervenir a pesar de que no debía ni siquiera de estar allí pero eso no fue lo peor, porque nuestro valiente y atarantado muchacho se puso de frente al secuestrador que no tardo ni un minuto en apuntarle con un arma de fuego directito al pecho de Neal , un Neal sin armas, ni chaleco anti balas , ni nadie que le cuidara las espaldas porque no tenía qué estar allí, por suerte Lauren le había seguido y noqueo al tipo y salvo a Neal , pero cuando volvieron a las oficinas Peter estaba con una cara de furia como jamás la había visto Neal lo único que le dijo su manejador (amigo y padre ) fue "sube al auto y no quiero oír ni una sola palabra de ti"

Y fue así como llegaron al hogar de los Burke en un completo silencio hasta que:

**Neal**: vamos Peter no te pongas así me has tratado como a un chiquillo desde que llegue a la oficinas y por si lo has olvidado ayude a que rescataran a Tara (la modelo) y tu solo me miras como si quisieras matarme!

**Peter**: repasemos esto porque no estoy entendiendo, tú crees que te debo premiar por poner tu VIDA EN PELIGRO!, DESOBEDECER UNA ORDEN DIRECTA! de no aparecer por el lugar y poner en peligro la operación y la vida de la chica solo porque a ti se te ocurrió una idea para salvar la situación al estilo Caffrey. Pues bien si piensas que te he estado tratando como a un "chiquillo" ya me dirás como te he tratado cuando termine contigo

Acto seguido se empezó a quitar la faja delante de Neal quien le miraba como si no entendiera hasta que Peter doblo la faja en dos guardando la hebilla en su mano para evitar herirlo , fue entonces cuando comprendió que aquel hombre pretendía castigarle como a un chico travieso, como un padre muy pero muy enojado lo hacía con su hijo que se había mandado una de las grandes e intento correr pero Peter le tomo del brazo y le dio un azote en las piernas que le hizo dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y también de dolor aunque no le había pegado con fuerza.

**Peter: **a dónde vas Neal aun no hemos ni empezado nuestra charla así que siéntate ahora que puedes, le dijo Peter. Ahora me vas a escuchar. Si piensas que voy a permitir que te expongas de esa forma estas muy equivocado jovencito yo no acepte el trato de sacarte de prisión para que andes por allí jugando a ser un blanco viviente para los criminales, nuestro trabajo ya tiene sus riesgos como para que tú vengas a querer incrementarlos , eres una buena persona y creo que puedes llegar muy lejos y además te he tomado cariño te veo como a un miembro de mi familia para mi somos Elizabeth , tu y yo por lo que no te voy a tolerar que hagas estupideces como la de ponerte frente a un sujeto con una pistola apuntándote directo al pecho y sin ninguna protección ahora si piensas que de verdad no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti y que no puedo castigarte por semejante idiotez pues allí está la puerta y esto se acabo porque no va a ser bajo mi custodia que te vas a ser matar por imprudente estamos claros.

Neal no dijo nada no podía porque este hombre le estaba diciendo que le importaba, que le consideraba parte de su familia , era importante para él, hacia tanto que nadie le demostraba ese cariño aunque claro el detallito de la faja amenazando con tener un encuentro en vivo y en directo con su trasero no era para nada algo grato pero comprendía que lo que hizo fue peligroso y tonto porque igual Tara sería rescatada el equipo tenía un buen plan y no necesitaba que se les sumara más complicaciones como lo hizo él. Así que por toda respuesta asintió con la cabeza.

**Peter:** bien pues entonces te dejo escoger ya sabes lo que hay la puerta o esto si escoges lo segundo quiero que de inclines sobre la mesa y cuando todo esté terminado pasaremos pagina y empezaremos de cero.

Neal se levanto y se quedo mirando la puerta podía irse pero también significaba que aquel trato se terminaría Peter no dijo que lo enviaría de vuelta a prisión a lo mejor lo ponía al cargo de otro agente pero ya no sería parte de la familia Burke ya no podrían trabajar juntos y porque no divertirse fastidiándolo un poco así que tomo su decisión y camino hacia la mesa, se inclino y cerró los ojos (consciente de que sería su primera experiencia de este tipo pero entendía que se la había ganado y confiaba en que Peter no le haría daño), "lo siento mucho de verdad no lo pensé, no sabía…. No sabía que le importara a alguien" dijo en cuanto sintió a Peter acercarse a él

**Peter:** lo sé yo también lo siento no creas que lo disfruto pero es mi deber corregirte, te quiero como me dijo Elizabeth anoche eres como mi hijo rebelde y tiene razón eso eres y por lo tanto no voy a permitir que mi hijo se haga matar por imprudente.

Y empezó el castigo…

No voy CHAS CHAS! a permitir que CHAS CHAS! te hagas matar CHAS CHAS! estamos claro Neal CHAS CHAS CHAS!

Siii …. Ay ¡… au!...ahh! Nunca más Peter ahh!...

Si se te da una orden la cumples CHAS CHAS CHAS! …. Y más si es una orden directa CHAS CHAS! y es para mantenerte a salvo CHAS CHAS CHAS!

Ahh! Yaaa!... ay nooo más! AYAYAAA!... Peter por favor PARA!

**Peter:** tranquilo Neal ya se termino y por favor no me hagas volver a hacerlo (y le abrazo fuerte hasta que se calmo) ya está todo perdonado, anda ve a lavarte esa cara no querrás que Elizabeth te vea así verdad

**Neal:** tal vez debería dejar que me viera a ver que te hace ella a ti (dijo un tanto en broma y la otra parecía un niño que quería quejarse con mamá) Peter lo digo de verdad no lo voy a ser otra vez lo siento

**Peter:** eso espero de verdad que si, no me gusta castigarte pero lo hare si con eso te mantengo alejado del peligro Neal lo digo en serio eres parte de esta familia se te quiere por favor no hagas que te maten

**Neal**: no te preocupes ya no lo hare más y gracias por preocuparte por mi pero para la próxima con que me lo digas es más que suficiente no necesitas dejar acta sobre eso en mi trasero papá (le dijo bajito pero lo suficientemente alto para que le oyera) y se fue al baño dejando a Peter sin saber cómo reaccionar de lo gratamente sorprendido y emocionado de aquella palabra.

Una vez que ya había pasado unas horas ambos se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena cuando llegó Elizabeth y Peter le relato lo sucedido no estaba feliz pero igual se prestó a hacerle mimos a Neal dándole un abrazo y diciendo "pobrecito papá te castigo por desobediente pero ya no volverá a pasar verdad" y Neal negó con la cabeza y por esa noche después de tanto tiempo se sintió que no estaba solo y que tenía una familia una de verdad.


End file.
